The overall goals ofthe Administrative Core are to provide leadership and the organizational backbone for this proposal, promote collaboration between the projects and cores, and coordinate interactions with external entities such as the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI) and the Food and Drug Administration (FDA). To accomplish these goals, we propose specific tasks listed below. Specific Task 1: To facilitate communication among Projects 1-3 and Cores A and B and to assist all projects in manuscript preparation and submission as well as assist scientists in registering manuscripts on PubMed Central. Specific Task 2: To provide mechanisms for communication between the University of Wisconsin, NHLBI, and internal and external project reviewers. Specific Task 3: To provide regulatory support to all projects and cores through interactions with the University of Wisconsin Health Sciences Institution Review Board (IRB) and the FDA. The Administrative Core will interact with all projects and cores in this proposal through organization, notification, and distribution of meeting minutes of monthly internal project review meetings. The Administrative Core will oversee the rate of subject accrual to ensure that each project is able to meet its required sample size. The core will be responsible for preparation and submission of annual progress reports to the Institute and will organize external and internal reviews as needed. Finally, the core will work with the FDA with regard to an Investigational New Drug (IND) application for the proposed use of segmental bronchoprovocation with allergen using house dust mite, cat, or ragweed allergen. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The overall objective of this core is to provide administrative support for the entire program project grant. By providing this support, each project and remaining core can focus on completing research for their proposed scientific questions to meet the overall goal of this grant.